


The world was wide enough

by Ab0019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Death Row AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: June 25, 2017Prisoner of one New Jersey’s prison will face the death sentence of lethal injection for the suspected murder of Jeremy Heere, Whom has been missing since November 21 of 2015Name: Mell, MichealAge: 19Date of birth: January 17, 1999Gender: MaleLocation: Schuyler Prison, New JerseyMurder of Jeremy Heere





	1. Chapter 1

“I Didn’t murder Jeremy, he was my best friend!”

Micheal sat in the court room, awaiting his wrongful punishment, his classmates at his side 

“You were the last person seen with him, were you not?” 

He hesitated before answering, his voice shaky from the tears he could not release 

“Y-yes But He was found dead-“ 

“I’ve heard enough. Micheal Mell I sentence you to life in prison along with death by Lethal Injection.” 

The room fell silent. Everyone knew Micheal was innocent. Everyone knew the had been a mistrial 

But all they could do was watch as the young boy was placed in shackles and ushered into a different room 

All they could do was watch as an innocent man’s legacy was sealed 

~ 

I throw my water glass against the opposite wall, letting it splinter and splatter against horrible grey paint. Neither of my guards flinches. I do this a lot

And it helps. For a minute, maybe. 

I follow my usual schedule, the one I’ve developed over the last 2 years of captivity. Wake up. Immediately regret it. Receive breakfast. Lose appetite. Have food taken away. Immediately regret it. Throw water. Immediately regret it. Strip bead linens. Maybe rip up the sheets, sometimes while shouting. Immediately regret it. Attempt to read book. Stare out window. Stars out window. Stars out window. Receive lunch. Repeat. 

I’m a very busy boy. 

Or I guess I should say man. 

Eighteen is the arbitrary divide between child and adult. And I turned Eighteen about a year ago. Not that anyone knew or noticed. I doubt the guards even care that their charge is another year older. 

But I wouldn’t be comfortable about 2 random people wishing me a happy birthday anyways 

But besides that, today my schedule was ever so rudely interrupted when I received a visitor. 

“You’ve got a visitor, kid. Something he wants’ta give ya” 

I sighed as I stood from my lumpy bed, carful to stand 5 feet away from the gaurd as he came in and put me in the cold shackles I’ve come to except. 

I watched as he clicked the 2 cuffs in place, only to connect a second pare to his belt loop. 

Not that I need them. 

As we exited the prison bars, a flood of relief washed over me as I came eye to eye with the visitor~


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Rich..”

Micheal watched as the boys grin grew from ear to ear, proving just how exited he was 

“Micheal! Guess What!” 

At this point, the 5’5 man was now jumping up and down, so to humor him he played along. 

“Did you find away to prove me innocent, or did you just come here to waste what time I have left in this cruel, unforgiving world?” 

Rich’s faced turned to a unsettling droop, answering his question 

“I brought you a books.. and Movies.. to keep you entertained while we find a way to get you out of here..” 

It took a moment of silence until Micheal finally spoke again 

“Rich.. I’m.. I’m not getting out of here. That judge is determined to kill me before looking for anymore evidence. 

So why don’t you stop trying 

God knows everyone else has” 

Rich didn’t speak after that, leaving to two in incomplete silence, and it wasn’t until the gaurd motioned for Micheal to leave that anyone spoke again 

~ 

Today was a cell search, so instead of the prisoners sitting and eating by themselves, every from a certain quadrant would be shoved into a cafeteria, there Arms and legs handcuffed to different hooks across the room. 

it was uncomfortable to say the least. 

Usually durning these uncommon events, Micheal would sit with by himself and think his life over, but today he had been blessed/cursed with the presence of one of America’s most wanted (Not literally, but he could definitely be up there) 

“Greetings a Salutations, mind if I sit?” 

Before Micheal could even answer, the man was being chained down across from him with no escape until the rooms were completely searched. 

“So what are yah in for? Robbing a bank? Murdering a whole family? Treason?” 

“Suspected Murder Of Jermey Heere. Never proven guilty but never proven innocent. No matter what, I’m sentenced to death by Lethal injection.” 

The man almost seemed bored with his resin the be on death row, as he had been fidgeting with the hem of his orange jump suit. 

“Really? That’s it? I’m sentenced to death by electrocution for 3 counts of 1st degree murder, Rape, laundering documents, attempted fake suicide pact.... the list just goes on”

Shocked, Micheal let himself speak before he could even register what he was saying 

“I’m going to assume that you’re execution is going to be soon if you really did do all that” 

Micheal quickly attempted to slap his hands over his mouth, but failed as the chains pulled back in protest. 

“Oh my god I’m sorry I didn’t mean that..” 

But instead of the other male having a disgusting snarl, he had a surprising calm smile. 

“Kid, I’ve been in this prison since I got caught in ‘90. This isn’t The Salem witch trails. As long as they think you have no power, they don’t care what happens.” 

“You’ve been here for 27 years.. without serving your sentence?” 

The 45 year old suddenly grew a twisted psychotic grin, his teeth glistening like fangs. 

“ It’s called skill, kid. You need to know exactly what’s coming before it’s even a possibility. You need to question everyone’s move. You need to know that anyone can can build a fully functional bomb with the power to take a prison made with even the strongest stone “

Now, Micheal wouldn’t of known this at the time, but his mouth was now hanging open 

“Is-Is that what you’re going to do? Tonight? While everyone’s busy searching every nook and cranny of everyone’s cells?” 

The Mans twisted grin had now grown larger the. He had even thought was possible, almost to the point of horror. 

“Now you’re catching on!” 

He paused for a second, making sure to add an extra spark of fear 

“Now, if I where you I’d convince your guards to take a night time stroll with you by exactly 11:26, that is unless you’d prefer to get caught in the middle of a blood bath” 

just as he finished his sentence, the bell telling people to report back to their base rang, almost as if he knew it was coming 

But as the man was pulled away by to heavily armed gaurd he swore he Saw his mouth the words “tick tock” to him, almost as a warning. 

what was he supposed to do?

. The following message had nothing to do with this chapters storyline 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

The next to chapters will be the chose your own path for this one, 3 being Micheal taking the 11:27 stroll and 4 being Micheal rats this UnKnOwN mAn OuT 

update will hopefully be out by Tuesday, but I’ll try for Monday 

Thanks for all the support! 

-Ab0019


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chose your own path 1: Convincing the gaurd to take a walk around the prison with Micheal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:
> 
> I write out the plot line while trying not to fall asleep in science today.
> 
> And I hate myself for it

Michael sat in his cell eagerly. He didn’t know what to do and didn’t know what he was getting himself into.

The guy from the cafeteria said he’d be blowing up this place tonight and advised him to get the hell out. 

And if he can build a bomb strong enough to blow through a prison, he’d surly be able to kill anyone who rats him out. 

But was it really worth killing over 200 people? 

No, it’s fine. There all going to die anyway. 

Right? 

Micheals thoughts were interrupted when a gaurd-not his normal one, but one he’d never seen before- came knocking around his cell. 

She looked around 45, her brown hair streaked with grey. She was wearing a simple blue romper skirt and had black socks. 

She looked exhausted, almost drunk. Why the hell she was right outside his cell, he didn’t know. 

He watched Her mess around for a little, occasionally check the time, fidget with a marker she had in hand, but never looking back at Micheal. 

At this point, he was getting bored and decided to pop in a movie that Rich had given him. 

But as soon as he was about to put Iron Eagle in the disk player, A woman’s voice struck him. 

“You ready to go for that walk kid?” 

it took him a minute to realize it, but his clock was now flashing 11:25. 2 minuets before his deadline. 

“You’re- You’re working for the guy who’s going to-“ 

“Jason? If that’s what you want to say. Now hurry up before I taze you.” 

She was obviously cutting her off, but he didn’t complain. He just walked back, getting ready for her to put handcuffs on him, but was surprised when she quickly grabbed his hand and rushed him through the the rows of cell. 

“Hurry the fuck up, we haven’t much time” 

he tried to ask her where she was taking him, but only got a grunt of pain as the exited the building. 

The clocks where now flashing the dreaded 11:27, but the 2 just waited outside the prison, almost as if they were waiting for someone 

He tried asking the girl- I think her name was Ronnie - what the hell was happening, but paused when the man from earlier (she said his name was Jason) came rushing out of the building. 

“We gotta get out of her NOW. Ronnie, I need you to take him back to base. I’ll stay back and murder anyone who tries to find you two” 

“Murder? B-but.. why?” 

As Micheal finished his butchered sentence, he saw the two most horrific facial changes he’d ever seen. 

Jason had the same psychotic grin he’d had in the Cafeteria just hours before. 

But Ronnie had a look of fear. Almost as if she’d been trapped doing this you most of her life.. Almost like he’d hurt her if she ever rejected to doing it 

“You better get used to it, kid, ‘cause if you want to live, you’re going to need quite a bit of it.” 

His voice felt like salt on a wound as he spoke, each word spewing like acid. 

Would this if Happened if he told someone? 

How many lives could he saved? 

How many people could of tasted freedom for one last time? 

It didn’t matter, as he was now being led through a deep thicket off arborvitaes. 

The clock was now flashing 11:30. 

He wanted to look back as the building took it’s final stand. 

But the petrified girl just kept moving ahead. 

But no matter what he told himself, he couldn’t brush away the thought that over powered them all. 

“How many people did I just kill?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> option 2: telling somone

Michael sat in his cell eagerly. He didn’t know what to do and didn’t know what he was getting himself into. 

The guy from the cafeteria said he’d be blowing up this place tonight and advised him to get the hell out. 

And if he can build a bomb strong enough to blow through a prison, he’d surely be able to kill anyone who rats him out. 

But was it really worth killing over 200 people? 

No, they may be on Death row, but they didn’t deserve such a bloody punishment 

Right? 

Michael's thoughts were interrupted when a guard-not his normal one, but one he’d never seen before- came knocking around his cell. 

She looked around 45, her brown hair streaked with grey. She was wearing a simple blue romper skirt and had black socks. 

She looked exhausted, almost drunk. Why the hell she was right outside his cell, he didn’t know. 

He watched Her mess around for a little, occasionally check the time, fidget with a marker she had in hand, but never looking back at Michael. 

He knew if he wanted to get her attention, he’d have to approach her himself. 

“Can I.. Can I tell you something?” 

She turned around to meet his eyes, her hair splashing across her face 

“I’ve been thinking about this since lunch.. Something a kid told me.. Something about..“ 

“Walk with me, Kid.” 

Her sudden snap at him made him feel uncomfortable, almost unsettling. Her voice as cold as Ice 

“Look, I don’t have all day, now hurry up.” 

Michael Quickly jumped to his feet, preparing himself as she opened the cell to put shackles on him, but was surprised when she grabbed his hand and started to bolt towards the door. 

He tried to ask her where she was taking him, but only got a grunt of pain as the exited the building. 

He watched as his fellow inmates quickly passed, hoping the best for them. 

But the bright lights turned to an unsettling speckled blackness 

He tried asking the girl- I think her name was Ronnie - what the hell was happening, but paused when he heard the click of a barrel. 

He spun around to meet the girls icy gaze. 

She was now holding a loaded shot gun. (How he didn’t notice it before was beyond him) 

But as he prepared himself for what he expected to be his final moments, he heard a voice that felt as if it where a gift.

“We gotta get out of her NOW. Ronnie, I need you to take him back to- Are you trying to kill him? You can’t kill him yet! He can help us, He’s obviusly been through some shit.” 

“Y-Yet?” 

As Michael finished his butchered sentence, he saw the two most horrific facial changes he’d ever seen. 

the man had the same psychotic grin he could he’d had in the Cafeteria just hours before. 

But Ronnie had a look of fear. Almost as if she’d been trapped doing this you most of her life.. Almost like he’d hurt her if she ever rejected to doing it 

“If you don’t do exactly as I tell you, then it’ll come sooner, now you to need to get out of here now.” 

Why did yhis have to happen to him? 

Why did he let himself leave all thoughs people? 

How many people could of tasted freedom for one last time? 

It didn’t matter, as he was now being led through a deep thicket off arborvitaes. 

As he left, he could here the petrified screams of all the people he let down He wanted to look back as the building took its final stand. But his at one point attemted murderer but now savior kept moving ahead 

But no matter what he told himself, he couldn’t brush away the thought that overpowered them all. 

“How many people did I just kill?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo back on the regular style.. for now
> 
> I’m hoping to do updates once a day (2 for Choose you’re own path) and will hopefully have this finished by Sunday, but please don’t hold me to that.
> 
> Yeah.. there should be one more choose your own path which will probley be Saturday.
> 
> So yeah, this is a lot more popular than I thought it would be
> 
> Thanks ❤️

“I’ve asked myself that to many times to count..”

Micheal didn’t know what to think of the comment. He didn’t expect her have an answer. But yet again she surprised him with knowledge that should have been painfully obvious. 

He wanted to ask her so many things. 

Who she was 

Why she looked so.. afraid 

Why Jason had decided to do this 

But he knew that her lips were sealed from years of abuse, weather she wanted to tell someone or not. 

So he settled on the simple question that he’d asked so many times before with only a blank response 

“Were are we going?” 

He was startled when she quickly whipped around, stoping them both in there tracks. 

“It won’t be anywhere you’ll enjoy.. It’s takes a lot of guts to go through with it, a lot of framing, a lot of restless nights.. but most of all.. there faces.. they keep you up at night..” She trailed off, leaving them with only the uncomfortable sounds of the erie morning 

“How.. How long have you been doing this?” 

The question really hit her, you could see it by her change of expression. Michael wanted to help her, he wanted to take her far away from this mess, but he knew he could do it, he could barely keep himself alive. 

“Look.. I’ll try to explain my back story later.. why you’re here.. why Jason wanted you... but for now can we just get to base? Please?” 

~ 

Months passed since the prison bombing, years maybe. It been built and was now hosting new prisoners. 

Micheal was still wanted for the “Murder” of Jeremy Heere, as he had been seen fleeing with a supposedly poser gaurd. 

But now he was guilty for his charges crimes. 

Ronnie was right, He didn’t enjoy any of it. It was all the same these days: 

Wake up, Eat breakfast, create a false case to cover up Jason’s murders, eat lunch, Dismember body’s from earlier in the day, open new case.. it became very hard to sleep at night. 

Ronnie still hadn’t told him her back story despite what she said during their escape, but she definitely wasn’t getting any better. 

If it wasn’t for her obviously abusive boyfriend, she would of killed herself by now. 

The scars were only getting more visible and he had countless walk ins of her slightly overdoseing on un-prescripted Anxiety drugs. 

And she didn’t seem to talk much, and she on the rare chance she did it would be for Micheal’s safety. 

that is until today, of course.

Today she quickly rushed into the eating room, almost as if she were in a hurry.. 

She didn’t grab anything to eat, but sat down next to Jason, who’d been getting ready to kill someone as a hitman, something he’d been doing for a while now. 

“You ready to go yet? Do you want me to get your coat? How long will you be out” 

She didn’t get an answer, but instead a blank stare as he rose to his feet. 

“Yeah I’m going..” 

She watched eagerly as he left the house and into his truck, leaving the 2 alone. 

But instead of going off to complete her own dudies, she grabbed Micheals hand and led him to a locked door 

“I need to show you something..” 

Micheal didn’t fight back, he was to tired to and just watched her turn the keys to reveal a seemingly endless hallway. 

it seemed dusty, old and untouched in years, but she obviously had business in here. 

“Do you remember why you were sentenced to death to begin with” 

Too well. 

“While digging around, I found some old cases that Jason used to do from the prison..” 

Her voiced trailed off as they approached a room similar to the one Micheal worked in. 

It had been cluttered with endless papers, but she seemed most interested in a crate with files in it. 

He watched as she crotched and started trowing out random papers. 

Chandler.. 

Murphy.. 

Brown.. 

But the one that really hit him was the one that hit him in the leg. 

Heere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d rather not be writing today 
> 
> But hey, I’ll never finish it if I don’t 
> 
> So enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, chose your own path chapters.
> 
> 7 is Micheal/Ronnie Kills Jason
> 
> 8 is Micheal turns himself in for crimes he didn’t commit 
> 
> it should be out my Saturday.
> 
> And either way, you will die inside 
> 
> You have been warned

Michael hesitated before scooping up the folder, carful not to spill its contents.

“W-what is this?” 

It took Ronnie a moment to answer, but when she did she sounded like the first they met. 

“Framing files, Micheal. Those are the files used to frame you for the suspected murder of Jeremy Heere” 

~ 

He refused to look at them, the memory of his best friend only hurting more as the clock moved forward. 

He had been working for the same Bastard who had killed his best friend for the last 6 months, framing more and more innocent people.

What was the quote from one of the books Rich brought him to read? 

‘Anyone can betray anyone’ 

It didn’t matter now. He had 2 choices. Attempt to kill him and die in the process, or confess to his crimes and hope for yet another death penalty and pray Ronnie finds as way out of this heartless relationship 

~ 

~ Woah! A Veronica Sawyer (yeah, if you couldn’t tell this is a Heathers/BMC crossover that I did not intend to make) POV because I don’t know what else to write for Micheal until the Choose your own path chapters~ 

I don’t know why I believed him when that bomb hit 0. He’d betrayed me so many times before that I should of learned. 

But no, Veronica mother fucking Sawyer has to believe that her psychotic Ex would blow himself up instead of destroying a school he learned to hate. 

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was half way through Law school, I decided that I deserved to have fun for a night, go to some stereotypical college party. 

You know, Beer, Sex, solo cups strewn across the yard, ect. 

You’d think I’d learn my lesson. 

Of course not. One to many drinks, some unpredictable run in’s with old friends, Have hot sex with them, end up in cabin hours away from college, Kidnaper sentenced to life in prison. 

Just a quick summary on ‘95 

Not that he stayed there long, anyway. 

He was out by ‘98, only moving us to some other cabin to frame more murders. 

The next few years were all the same. 

Prison 

escape 

Move farther from the law 

Paper work upon paper work 

Repeat 

It actually got extremely disgusting, even for me. 

Dragging kids as young as 8 into our web of lies, their executions getting harder to watch. 

Not that I wanted to be apart of it, in fact if rather be the one defending them. 

But of course even god bends down to Chandler’s desire of making my life a living hell. 

He’s always talking about how one day we’ll have a huge wedding and how we’ll get married in a graveyard of all we’ve killed

I’ll kill myself before that happens, and I’ve tried. 

And he knows it. He’s gone as far as childproofing the house and making sure I’m intoxicated 24/7. 

That, and abuseing me until I agree to never leave him. 

But not everyone can bake pies like nobody’s business and get knocked up, god knows he would shoot the thing before it could walk 

Anywho, He started making files for every murder he ever committed, locking it up in a room that Only he could get to. 

Not that it matters. The new kid is to scared to step out of line and He’ll beat him If I fuck up. 

But even if he wasn’t here, Jason still keeps is locked with a key only He poses. 

Although I’m sure I could get it.. just a glass or two of wine and a few pills and We’re good. 

I night later, he’s hung over and still goes to complete yet another day as a hit man. 

Which means a good 12 hours of time to get what I need. 

It’ll surly be enough to push him to the edge, and if not 

Well, then I’ll have to do what I swore I’d never do again... 

Finish the job


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It deleted my progress so I’m writing this at 9:14 eastern time, so forget my normal schedule.
> 
> 2 more chapters left, try not to kill the kids.

It’s funny, really.

I was doing the same things months ago, sealing my fate with just one wrong move. 

But now I know my fate. 

I know I’m going to die, and I’m going to Be the one to enforce it. 

I have it all planned out. 

Once that bastard walks in, I’ll intoxicate him and the shoot him, making sure his guts spew across the cabin. 

But unlike what I’ve done so many times before, I won’t burry his body. 

I’ll walk to the closest bar, I’ll go to Walmart, anything to get people’s attention. 

And then, when the officials come, I’ll submit to arrest, taking the plea. 

I’ll be taken back to that god forsaken prison, executed for whatever crime they decide the punish me for. 

And I’ll laugh through it all, knowing that terrible man is gone. 

Jason would be coming home extremely soon, so Micheal started his first phase: 

Get him drunk. 

Sometimes Ronnie would tell him of her college days and constan parties, explaining to him all the key ingredients to make it happen. 

One of them being Alcohol. 

Now, it was no doubt Ronnie was a forced Alcoholic, but that was just one on Jason’s ways of keeping her quiet. 

She showed him recipes that he would (hopefully) get to use at his one parties, but he expected to never use them. 

But somehow, somewhere, He was dancing across the kitchen preparing a simple round of drinks. 

Micheal felt himself tighten up as a sudden shine of front lights hit his glasses as an all to familiar truck pulled into the drive, allowing a blood stained man to exit. 

Micheal winced as the man dragged lifeless body’s to a growing pile, igniting it once all were in place. 

the air reeked of rotting corpses, but was soon covered up by the over powering smell of gun powder. 

Not that it mattered, anyway. No one comes here anymore in the fear of getting shot.. 

Micheal snapped out of his thoughts as the porch door swung open to reveal a soulless man, hiss unforgiving stare to tired to make an appearance. 

He stumbled on to the worn down couch, carful not to knock into anything on his way. 

“Tell Veronica to start cooking dinner, I need to eat.” 

Jason let out a grumble as he allowed his feet onto the shattered coffe table, lighting a cigarette on his way. 

“I was actually going to make dinner myself. I even made some alcoholic drinks to start you off” 

But instead of Michael getting any sine of approval, Jason offered his a horrid glare. 

“Micheal, You can’t make drinks no matter how hard you try and there is no way I’m allowing you to make dinner. Now go get Ronnie before I have to do it myself” 

Veronica came from around the corner at the hallways at the call of her name, hoping to please her lover. 

“Michael, let me cook. There’s no use in you getting hurt because Jason doesn’t trust you..” The older woman said, loud enough for only Micheal to hear 

“Ronnie I have this all planned out.. let me take care of this” 

“Micheal, stop being dumb, you’re going to get yourself killed” 

Veronica quickly spun around to meet Micheal’s gase. 

“Now if you don’t get out of here now I’ll have to kill you.” She said, half joking. 

Hopefully. 

Micheal slowly walked over to the simple table set up to wait for whatever Ronnie would be preparing~ 

“To another day” 

“To another Day” Everyone cheered back to Jason’s toast. 

Veronica had just been setting in for dinnner, serving everyone before herself. 

It was now 10:38 and everyone was starving. 

Each for different reasons 

Micheal fiddled with the loaded gun under the table, ready to shoot at any minute. 

He watched as the 2 older adults talked on about useless information. 

But was star struck when Jason summoned his name. 

“I noticed that you didn’t work on any Files today.. do we need to take away your food again?” 

Ronnie’s expression changed at The mans comment. 

“P-please give him a break, JD..” 

“Are you taking his side? We saved his ass!” 

“From your own idiot ass” 

Jason had now rose to his feet, ready to beat her up. 

“You know your putting his life on the line, Right?” 

Micheals mouth moved faster than his thoughts and got the best of him, allowing him to make an irreversible bad distinction. 

“Oh please, I don’t matter. You set me up for death in the first place.” 

Beat.

“What the hell did you say?” 

Micheal hesitated before speaking again, completely ignoring what Ronnie had told him before. 

“We both know I have no purpose, I saw it in your past files..

as Jason realized what Micheal meant, Veronica had already decided their fates and quickly snatched the loaded gun her Ex had been reaching for, startling them both. 

“You’ve put me through so many years of pain, suffering, and tears.. 

And I won’t let you do the same to Micheal” 

~ 

“Micheal Mell was captured out in a cabin after a urgent call made by an individual by the name Veronica Sawyer. 

Mell had been found walking around the local town with blood stains across his shirt when we received the call from Sawyer that he had killed her Ex- Boyfriend, calming that he had also been the mistriald man who was said the have killed Jeremy Heere, Who after about a month after his escape was found over a dead body of his own. 

The 2 were said the have a safe relationship together so will be sharing a cell together due to the recent incline of space after the prison explosion”~ 

Author’s note: 

oof this is late... 

Option 2 will be extremely short compared to this and will basically cut to the chase.. 

¡This is the second to last chapter before the finale! 

I hate posting one option before the other, but I’m desperate at this point, so forgive me 

\\_ •^• _/


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Ronnie,**

**I’m sorry I left you behind, and I hope one day you’ll forgive me. If you couldn’t already tell, I turned myself in and will soon be executed at Schuyler prison.**

**I just could not forgive myself for putting trust in a man who broke not only my life, but my able to trust anyone.**

**To be honest, it’s funny. If I had the guts I would have murdered that bastard to free you from your own prison.**

**I hope you find a way out and can somehow raise a family of your own.**

**You always were like a mother to me.**

**Forgive me,**

**-Micheal**

Veronica fell to the floor as if she had just been shot and cried. 

She hadn’t let herself cry since 1989. 

She wasn’t supposed to get so attached to someone who she almost murdered months before. 

But he gave her hope. He gave her happiness.. he gave her what no one- not even JD- could give her. 

A glimpse out what might of been if she hadn’t gone to that party. 

While he thought of her as a temporary mother figure, she thought of him as a child she would never be able to have. 

So that meant that she couldn’t let him go that easily. 

She Quickly scratched down a “suicide” note for both Micheal and herself as she rushed out of the house and out into a broke down car. 

She didn’t know where she was going 

But she knew it was far away from here~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof here we are.
> 
> I probably won’t write much after this.
> 
> I tried to make a happy ending, but It’s hard to do as someone who always sees the worst in everything 
> 
> To be honest, life’s been a pain in the ass lately and you guys have made it 1 million times easier 
> 
> Enjoy your lives~
> 
> Ab0019

I don’t remember what happened after being dragged into the police car.

I only remember Veronica pushing something to my chest before running off in her own direction, to a place she used to only dream of. 

They proved me innocent for my original crimes, but I’ve added more to earn myself a place on death row. 

Apparently people have the guts to murder random and claim it’s someone else. 

After the prison blow, they had to rebuild it 2x smaller than in originally was, so now the trusted criminals have to share a cell. 

I don’t get visits, everyone who ever did has moved on with there lives. They’ve excepted that I’m a murderer. 

It honestly feels as if I’m Phil Connors, trapped in an endless loop repeating the same day over and over. 

I will sometimes wake up believing that I’m back in that cabin, helping a crime with no purpose. 

I don’t know how many days I’ve been here. 

I don’t even know how old I am anymore. 

I don’t know my family, nor do I expect they ever intend on visiting me again. 

But I don’t care about them. 

As long as Jeremy and Veronica are out there I don’t care what happens to me. 

I know this might come to obvious, but Veronica ended up pushing a half full journal into my hands before my arrest. 

Which, is what I’m writing in. 

This will be my last entry, as my patience is wearing extremely thin. 

I don’t think I’ll ever get executed in this place. 

But god knows I can’t stand living here anymore. 

But before I destroy this journal along with my legacy, I will be moved to my permanent roommate. 

I’ll get to know them, tell them who I am.. Yada yada yada... 

But the same night I’ll ruin myself with whatever I can. 

May your life bring you happiness and joy.. 

-Micheal 

~ 

“Prisoner Micheal Mell was found dead by his roommate of only 8 hours in the early morning of this not so fine day. 

The witness had explained to us earlier this morning that The 2 had been extremely close from a young age but that the 2 were separated after a Terrible rumor that landed Mell in jail years ago. He had told us how devastating it was to see his once best friend in a pool of his own watered down blood, next to him has an unreadable journal with what seems to be years of writing, it all smeared and coded in his own sickening red blood. 

Doctors are to do an autopsy in months to come.” 

Author note: 

this was rushed. I’m sorry... I honestly lost all interest in writing this and gave up after the first chapter


End file.
